


Trick shots

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [272]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint can do trick shots with a blindfold on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick shots

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Clint did it, it was at a Christmas party. Most of the people in the room was drunk, they were daring each other, taking dares from each other, and Clint simply wasn’t the exception. 

He took a 5 dollar bet from Jane telling her he could hit the bulls-eye blindfolded. 10 dollars from Bruce telling him he could do it with his feet. 100 from Tony who said he couldn’t do it while doing a hand stand. 

Easiest money he ever got that night.

“You all forget that I used to this for a living.”  Clint said with a grin while collecting his winnings. 

“Yes, but surely you did not perform these acts while intoxicated?” Thor asked.

“Drunk, high, hallucinating, sick, pick your favorite, I’ve probably done it. One time I did it with all. You might be mighty but I am invincible.” Clint clapped Thor’s shoulder and headed for the bar. 

Clint leaned against the bar next to Phil and grinned. Phil gave him a sideways glance then smiled. “Still taking money from people, I see.” Phil teased.

“Hey. It’s not stealing if they bet against you and you happen to win.” 

Phil snorted at that. 

“Did you see what I did? I swear that was a lucky shot though. I haven’t done that in years.” 

“Oh, he saw.” Natasha said from behind the bar, placing a bottle in front of Clint. “He was practically drooling.” She gave Phil a smirk. 

Phil, in turn, gave her a look that told her to please shut up. Natasha just stuck her tongue out. 

“You were, were you?” Clint shuffled closer, placing his arm around Phil’s hip. Clint nuzzled his face into Phil’s neck and dropped a few kisses on his jaw before ghosting his lips on Phil’s ear. “Were you turned on?”

When, instead of replying, Phil groaned, Clint pulled his face away to see Phil’s ears tinged red and the man’s eyes not meeting his. “Wait. seriously? You were turned on by that?”

Phil gave him a frown, but it was adorable at this point. “This is not a matter we should be discussing in public.” He told Clint primly.

“I’m not hearing a no.” 

“I’m not saying no.”

Clint grinned wider than he did so far that night before nuzzling Phil’s neck again. “You  _were_  turned on. That’s so hot. I didn’t even know you got excited over things like that.” Clint sucked on Phil’s skin, kissed it gently before moving to another spot on Phil’s neck.

Phil tilted his head to the side, giving Clint more space. “Yeah, well, I hide my attraction pretty well, don’t you think?”

“7 years is overdoing it a little, I think.” Clint smiled into Phil’s skin, and delighted at the pleasant shiver it caused.

From behind them, someone cleared their throat. “If you don’t mind, please canoodle somewhere where the rest of us can’t see.” Tony said with a smirk. “Not that I’m complaining, but Pepper, Bruce, and Cap think this should be a private affair. I tried to put up a fight for you guys, I really did but-”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up Stark. We’re leaving.” Clint rolled his eyes at Tony and turned to Phil. “What do you say? I can show you more tricks upstairs. Although I have to warn you, most of them require no clothes and audience participation.” Clint waggled his eyes at Phil.

Phil stood up and turned to Tony. “Well, Stark. Thank you for the party, but I think it’s time for us to retire for the evening.”

Tony laughed. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are gifts to writers. :D
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/125084358781/i-was-asleep-for-most-of-the-day-how-much-more)


End file.
